


Drive Me Crazy

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [18]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fae, F/M, Oops Magic, but not really, divorced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline's ex-husband makes an appearance after three years and Caroline isn't happy.





	Drive Me Crazy

Her ex-husband was glaring at her from her kitchen floor. Fingers curled tightly along the hand of her grandma's cast iron skillet, Caroline bared her teeth when he shifted. It was to touched the side of his face, and underneath his temper, might have been the smallest of smirks.

She was tempted to hit him again. "What are you doing here, Klaus?"

"Iron, love?" He rotated his jaw, a hiss sliding between his teeth and she didn't feel even the tiniest bit of guilt, thank you very much.

"You surprised me," Caroline rasped. His brows arched, gaze slowly sliding down her body. She was wearing a t-shirt and socks, little else. "Why are you here? We're divorced. I left you the house and half of our shared account."

Klaus pushed to his feet, eyeing her tightening grip. He studied her, gaze strangely serious. It rattled her, seeing him. He'd disappeared after their last big fight, her fury at finding out about the pointed ears and magic had not gone over well. She'd have divorced him on the grounds of fraud if she'd been able to explain it to a judge. Instead, she'd gone through two years of paperwork with bitten nails. He'd never showed.

"Yes, I've recently learned about that," Klaus said, voice taut with temper. "I'd have had a few words on the subject, had I been here."

"It took you three years to figure out I was divorcing you?" Caroline ground out.

"My family problems were a bit more complicated than a normal Fae," Klaus dismissed. "But that has been dealt with and here I am."

"You didn't even leave me a note!" She snarled.

"Not by choice," He replied, voice softening.

Caroline shook her head, jabbing in his direction with the skillet. "I don't care. We're divorced. You dropped that whole I'm-Not-Human card and then disappeared, _for three years_."

She couldn't describe the look on his face. Possession and frustration, a mixture of fondness and an absolute stubbornness that raised that hair on the back of her neck. Hands moving to clasped behind his back, he hit her with a look that made her regret the lack of a bra immensely.

"My apologies, love, but Fae magic is a bit tricky. It takes the death do us part a touch seriously. Human courts have little jurisdiction in such matters."

Her temper flared at his arrogance, the biting temper in his voice.

Words inarticulate, she swung at him again.


End file.
